1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a modular connector and in particular to a modular connector which individually crimp connects terminals onto wires of a plurality of coils in a dot matrix print head in such a manner as to allow their direct interconnection with standard flat flexible cable, ribbon cable, or round wire conductors on closely centered grids.
2. The Prior Art
The previous method of connecting the wires of the multiple coils of a dot matrix print head to an interface involved splicing or soldering the stripped magnetic wire to an interface printed circuit board. The printed circuit board then had to be provided with further connector means to interface with the standard wiring of the printer, which wiring could be flat cable, ribbon cable, or discrete wires on close center lines.